This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to using locations known to a user to improve user experience with tracking devices.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, to more quickly locate the object (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, if a person or object is located in a safe zone (a location where, even if a tracking device is outside of the communicative range of a mobile device or a user, the tracking device is not considered “lost”), users can be informed that a corresponding tracking device is located within the safe zone. In such instances, a user may wish to minimize the number of notifications or messages presented to the user about the tracking device, thereby improve the user's experience with the tracking device.